Waaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!
by Autopilotkitty
Summary: Luigi became Toad s adoptive father, since the little Toad lose his mother in a war. Enjoy it. Well about the Tittle asked me by a PM... Just enjoy it!


Waaaaaaahhhhhh!

"Waahhhhh!" it was a crying, a crying from an inconsolable Toad, that have no comfort, poor Toad was so upset, he was kicking, screaming and bawling like a baby.

"Waaaaaahahahaah!" Another scream from the crying Toad, the ghost scram themselves, for the loud cries, and the only one who can calmed him down it was Luigi, who was crazy cause of Toad, with his hands on top of his ears, but why he was so upset? What thing in the whole world made him to cry? Even the moving-Eyes from the haunted paintings were moving in circles, something was happening with Toad, but the bad thing it was not knowing what happened with Toad, there's a logical reason for crying, because nobody cries without a circumstance, crying do have explanation. Luigi was staring thoughtful the crying Toad, Luigi felt pity for him, slowly he walked Towards him and patted his head a little bit, Toad lifted his head and saw Luigi with his kind face, Toad began to whimper and sob, and when he was about to cry, Luigi quickly held him and rocked him, Toad looked at Luigi with tears, he buried his face on Luigi´s chest, Luigi gave pats to Toad,it may worked, but Toad still crying, at last Luigi sat on the ground with Toad on his arms.

"oh dear, what happen?" asked Luigi to the inconsolable Toad, Toad appearance was like a two years old Toad, and it was right it was a Baby Toad crying.

"Mama,mama wheres mama?" said Toad crying, Luigi quickly understand, Toad was lost, he and could smell baby sent from Toad, it was a delicious smell, and the first thing that he noticed was, Toad´s diaper it was a cute baby Toad, Luigi gave a tickle on the chin to Toad, and baby Toad giggled.

"Aren´t you cute? Yes you are, don´t worry Toad I´ll return you to your mom." Said Luigi to Toad, as he played with him, Toad noticed the scout ensign, Baby Toad knew about the scouts, he was a scout from the 'Baby Boys Scouts of United States' he smiled at Luigi and clapped his tiny hands.

"Yay, you Scowts, you scowt!" Giggled baby Toad, Luigi smiled at him and let him look to the ensign situated in his shoulder.

"Yes you´re correct I´m a kind heart scout, you can trust me Toad." Said Luigi to his new friend, he qucickly took baby Toad with him. They walked and walked, to each place, each side and each direction, but there was no toads, and baby Toad´s mother wasn´t in any place, baby Toad was ready to cry again, but Luigi tickled him again, they passed and abandoned site, covered with blood, and Toad hats, baby Toad notice, a familiar pink hat, it was his mother hat, he quickly escaped from Luigi´s arms, and went to the hat, near the hat was a dead body, baby Toad recognized as his mother, she was dead, blood on her head, and one arm was ripped off, baby Toad whimpered, his lips made crying sounds, his eyes wet, and his mouth let out a great cry, baby Toad was crying hysterically, his mother was dead all his family was dead, baby Toad was orphan, and alone, he threw himself to the floor, and made a tantrum of sadness, Luigi let out a little tear form his right eye, and moved closer to baby Toad, and held him, both cried together, baby Toad cried inconsolable.

"Mamma, mama! My mama died no!" Toad cried, Luigi, patted him with love and care, he´ll be baby Toad´s adoptive father, he put his head on Toad´s head.

"I know this is difficult, but your mama is dead and never will come. Baby Toad don´t cry I´ll protect you, my sweet I´m scout, and the scouts take care for orphan kids." Luigi comforted baby Toad, he just nodded with a little innocent smile, turned into a happy smile, Toad was happy with his new daddy, Luigi Foster, future Toad´s adoptive father.

"Daddy, me wuv woo!" said a happy baby Toad, Luigi kissed baby Toad´s forehead and rocked him back and forth.

"I love you too, my sweet little Toad." Luigi said to his son, both of them turned into a united happy family, and will be like that.

**The End.**

**Awww, Luigi adopted an orphan baby Toad how cute, this is my favorite game, and I like the part when Luigi comforte Toad on the game. Enjoy it and tell me what do you think about this family!**


End file.
